Las letras de su nombre
by Thia017
Summary: Simplemente una fantasía, con uno de los hombres menos queridos del Candy mundo.


LAS LETRAS DE SU NOMBRE.

El sol había traspasado ya el oscuro umbral pétreo que formaban las montañas y, los tonos rojizos, naranjas y lilas que cubrían el firmamento estaban prontos a cederle su lugar a los azules y negros de la noche cuando llegué a su casa. Por un momento dudé en llamar a la puerta. No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero me moría de ganas por descubrir si todo lo que se decía de él era cierto. Debía estar volviéndome loca, esa era la única explicación. Seguramente, después de aquel mi segundo rompimiento con alguien que para mí era "el indicado" mi cordura había decidido abandonarme por completo.

Él no era más que un jugador. Todo mundo conocía sus andanzas, porque, aún cuando era reconocido por su discreción, era más que obvio que pasaba todas las noches con una mujer diferente. Nunca se jactaba ante otros de sus conquistas. "Un caballero no tiene memoria" era su ensayada respuesta a las preguntas de sus amigos, "pero tiene necesidades que saciar" sentenciaba cuando se le cuestionaba su poco decoro. Nunca había intentado nada conmigo, y yo me consideraba entre las pocas personas a las que les otorgaba el título "amigo". Sus insinuaciones hacia mí siempre habían caído en el rango de "bromas" pero ahora, estando parada frente a la madera acristalada que daba acceso a su departamento y, con un dedo apoyado sobre el timbre, las palabras "¿estás segura de que eran bromas?" daban vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No me decidía a tocar, pero tampoco quería irme, afortunadamente no tuve que tomar ninguna decisión porque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, él abrió la puerta.

Pensé que algo te había sucedido – dijo al verme. Le sonreí intentando dar tiempo a mi mente para inventar una excusa, pero él continuó – aunque después pensé que se te habían cruzado los cables y estabas esperándome en tu casa, así que decidí ir por ti – sonrió.

¿Y en ningún momento pensaste en que quizá me lo había pensado mejor y había decidido no presentarme?

No. Eso sería prácticamente imposible – su seguridad en sí mismo era algo que me exasperaba, pero no puedo negar que fue precisamente eso lo que me hizo llegar al lugar en el que me encontraba en ese instante.

Y se puede saber ¿por qué?

Porque no soy el tipo de hombre que puede dejarse plantado así como así y, para serte honesto, tú eres un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Atolondrada. Fue más sencillo pensar en una equivocación tuya que en tu rechazo.

Gracias por la confianza – contesté fingiéndome ofendida, pero lo conocía muy bien como para saber que bromeaba y supuse que al pensar que no me presentaría había decidido salir "de cacería".

Por favor, pasa. La cena está casi lista – se hizo a un lado y me permitió el paso a aquel, su recinto sagrado, al que nunca antes me había invitado.

El lugar no era muy amplio. Sobrio pero acogedor y con una decoración exquisita que acusaba su buen gusto. Mí vista de inmediato fue atraída por la cantidad de libros que había en los estantes, sobre las mesillas y uno en particular descansaba, entre abierto, en el sofá. Él tomó mi mano y me guió a la cocina, de la que salía un delicioso aroma. Al llegar pude observar una pequeña mesa dispuesta para la cena. Él se acercó al horno y anunció que todo estaría listo en cinco minutos. Después se dirigió a la nevera, sacó una botella de vino tinto, sirvió dos copas y me invitó a sentarme y brindar con él mientras esperábamos la comida.

Su plática siempre me ha parecido de lo más interesante, es uno de esos hombres con los que puedes hablar de muchos temas distintos sin aburrirte. En ocasiones su seguridad raya en la arrogancia y eso lo hace ser un poco intransigente en algunas discusiones pero, generalmente, es un buen escucha, de esos que prestan atención a tus palabras, te dan opiniones cuando lo creen necesario y, lo que más disfruto, te hacen sentir inteligente.

El horno anunció con un ligero sonido que la cena estaba lista y, cuando hice ademán de levantarme y ayudarlo a servir los platos, él negó con la cabeza.

En esta casa los invitados no deben hacer más que disfrutar de mi hechizante presencia – dijo y siguió trajinando en la cocina mientras yo lo miraba con detenimiento, interés y simpatía.

No es difícil entender por qué las mujeres lo siguen con tanto esmero. Con ese alo de autosuficiencia y donaire, acompañado de delicadas atenciones, buena plática y excelente compañía, además del increíble festín que su físico representa para los ojos, es obvio que él no es un hombre hecho para estar solo.

Después de unos instantes posó un plato frente a mí, bajó un poco las luces, sirvió más vino y encendió el reproductor de música. La comida estuvo buenísima y su plática, más divertida e interesante de lo que podía esperar. Poco a poco, al transcurrir los minutos, llegué a olvidar las dudas que había tenido cuando observé, desde la distancia, su departamento. Su compañía me pareció entonces, ¿sanadora?… sí, quizás "sanadora" sea la palabra más adecuada. En unas cuantas horas me había hecho olvidar, no sólo mis anteriores dudas, sino también a esos rostros que tenía grabados a fuego en la mente.

Después de tomar la taza de café que, a forma de postre, había servido, volteé a ver mi reloj, era cerca de media noche. Me puse en pie llevando los platos sucios hacia el fregadero. Lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el esfuerzo que, seguramente, él le había dedicado a la velada, era ayudarlo a limpiar la cocina. No había siquiera terminado de colocar los platos en la tarja cuando lo sentí detrás de mí.

Se puede saber ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó con tono ligeramente irritado.

Te ayudó – respondí con una seguridad que rayaba en la inocencia.

Creí haber dejado bien claro que eras mi invitada – dijo acercándose un poco más.

Sí – contesté – pero en casa me enseñaron a ser agradecida y no pretendo dejarte arreglar todo esto solo.

Tenía un tipo de agradecimiento completamente diferente en mente – susurró a mi oído al tiempo que sus brazos se entrelazaban en mi cintura. Las alarmas se encendieron en mi mente, pero aún había una parte en mí que gritaba que era otra de sus bromas, entonces reí y dije:

No creo saber cómo agradecerte de otro modo, así que – coloqué un trapo sobre sus manos – yo lavo y tú secas – pero él no se movió más que para aventar el trapo lejos de sí.

Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – volvió a susurrar con tono meloso, pero esta vez posó ligeramente sus labios en la unión de mi mandíbula, mi oído y mi cuello. No pude evitar un estremecimiento.

Deja de jugar y ayúdame – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Te ayudo todo lo que quieras, pero después – una de sus manos se deslizó hacia arriba lentamente y se detuvo sobre mis costillas - ¿no me digas que no sabías a lo que venías? – el susurro, acompañado de un ligero y delicioso mordisco sobre mi lóbulo derecho, me hizo tragar saliva pesadamente.

Déjate de bromas ¿quieres? – dije intentando imprimir un tono molesto a mi voz, sin voltear a verlo para evitar que él distinguiera el rubor que ahora cubría mis mejillas.

¿Bromas?

Sí, bromas. Te conozco y sé que esto no es más que un juego, como lo ha sido desde el principio – llevó la mano que tenía sobre mis costillas a mi cuello y me hizo levantar y girar el rostro para mirarlo.

Siempre he sido sincero contigo, si nunca lo había intentado en serio es porque sabía que estabas con alguien – la expresión de su rostro se tornó grave – nunca me acerco demasiado a alguien que está con alguien más – sus ojos oscuros me miraban con intensidad y logré notar como comenzaba a inclinarse hacia mí. Entonces reí estrepitosamente.

Esa si estuvo buena – creí que él comenzaría a reír conmigo, pero en vez de eso siguió mirándome con una seriedad que no era del todo normal en él. Intentando aliviar un poco el ambiente, que se había tornado tenso dije, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa – ¿qué, quieres seducirme? – y sus movimientos fueron mucho más elocuentes que la única palabra que me dijo:

Sí – el brazo que aprisionaba mi cintura se ciñó a mí con fuerza, su pecho se pegó a mi espalda, sus ojos atraparon por completo mi mirada y sus labios, ayudados por la mano con la que detenía mi cuello, se hicieron dueños de los míos.

Pocas habían sido las veces en las que me había imaginado las sensaciones que un beso suyo despertaría en mí, pero en ninguna de ellas había acertado a pensar en la intensidad y fiereza con que respondería a ese contacto. Al principio sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de forma casi violenta, prácticamente obligándome a aceptarlos, pero poco a poco, al notar que no le prestaba demasiada resistencia, su contacto comenzó a ser más sutil, con un roce tranquilo pero seguro. Intenté girar mi cuerpo para quedar de frente y poder abrazarme a él, pero sus dos brazos me impidieron moverme. Siguió besándome así, incrementando ligeramente la intensidad de las caricias que tanto sus labios como su lengua prodigaban a mi boca y en determinado momento se separó, sólo lo necesario, para susurrar, con voz ligeramente ronca:

Quiero hacerte mía, quiero hacerte sentir cosas que nunca nadie te ha hecho sentir – mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar al suyo, pero esa parte de mí que aún creía que todo eso no era más que una broma me hizo decir:

No eres el primer hombre que me hace esas ofertas – y era cierto, él no era el primer hombre que intentaba meterme en su cama. Él sonrió, volvió a clavar su mirada en mis ojos y con toda la seguridad que podía emplear me dijo:

¿Terry, Albert y Archie? – su tono fue ligeramente burlón.

Terry, Albert y Archie. Sí, ellos habían sido los hombres que habían recorrido mi cuerpo. Terry fue el primero. Creí que él y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y aunque nuestra entrega no fue como la había soñado, fue maravillosa, algo torpe, debido a nuestra falta de experiencia, pero maravillosa. Él me hizo sentir afortunada y amada, hasta que unos días después, de esa mi primera vez, lo encontré en la cama con una mujer que no era yo. Su engañó me destrozó y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, me fui. Entonces conocí a Albert. Él me ayudó a recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida, me hizo sentir bella y deseada de nuevo. La primera noche que pasé a su lado fue mágica; me llevó, no a una obra de teatro preparada por una compañía relativamente nueva, me llevó a la ópera; después, haciendo gala del poderío que poseía y jamás presumía abiertamente, me llevó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos que he visto en la vida, no a un restaurante sencillo en el que nadie pudiera reconocernos, con la plena intención de dejar que todo el mundo viera que estaba a su lado; y para concluir, me hizo el amor, de forma romántica, apasionada y experta en un chalet que había preparado para ser el escenario perfecto del inicio de nuestra intimidad, no en un cuartito de hotel cualquiera en el que pudiera tomarme de forma torpe y atolondrada. Pero por algún motivo, mientras descansaba sobre su pecho, completamente exhausta, después de nuestros frenéticos encuentros, no pude evitar pensar en Terry. Muchos meses después, meses en los estaba segura, lo había amado como a nadie más, nuestra relación terminó cuando me negué a desposarlo. Él me ofrecía el mundo entero, pero yo no quería el mundo que él le entregaría a la señora Andrew, yo quería seguir siendo libre y él no pudo aceptarlo. Entonces se marchó. Y después, unos cuantos meses después, llegó Archie, pero…

¿Cómo sabes lo de Archie? – pregunté interrumpiendo el recorrido que sus besos hacían por mi cuello. Él sonrió.

He ocultado mis conquistas por años, ¿de verdad crees que no sé distinguir las sonrisas cómplices, las miradas furtivas, los roces ocasionales? Me sorprendió mucho, sobre todo porque pensaba que Archie era gay, pero me queda claro que no.

Archie era mi mejor amigo, lo había sido desde siempre. Me apoyó cuando me sentí engañada por Terry, estuvo a mi lado cuando Albert decidió regresar a su natal Escocia tras mi rechazo y fue entonces cuando pasó. Fue algo completamente inesperado, diferente, increíble. Pero después de pasar, no pocas y muy satisfactorias noches con él, ambos decidimos que, por el bien de nuestra amistad, nuestros encuentros casuales debían terminar.

Déjame enseñarte a sentir y disfrutar de verdad – insistió. Cada una de sus palabras iba acompañada de un ligero roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello. El contacto de su pecho sobre mi espalda, con ese movimiento acompasado que acusaba como su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, me hacía desear que ese calor que emanaba de su piel me tocara sin nada que impidiera un contacto total.

Yo… - intenté decir.

No te pido nada, pero te ofrezco mucho – dijo viéndome a los ojos con determinación y antes de que pudiera negarme él decidió por mí.

Voy a hacerte mía – sentenció y en ese preciso momento la mano que tenía en mi cintura bajó, justo lo suficiente, para tocar, con una mezcla de delicadeza y avidez, mi intimidad.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó hacer para que me deshiciera por completo de tapujos, acallara las alarmas que sonaban en mi mente, me olvidara de sus supuestas bromas y me entregara a aquello que mi cuerpo comenzó a pedir desde el momento mismo en que su mano había tomado la mía al comenzar la velada.

Él era un experto en lo que estaba haciendo y evitaba darme un momento para pensar mejor las cosas, y arrepentirme de lo que empezaba a suceder entre nosotros. Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, su mano izquierda abandonó mi cuello para dedicarse a recorrer mi abdomen, mis caderas, mis muslos, mi pecho y, su mano derecha continuaba llenando de caricias, cada vez más ansiosas esa parte de mi cuerpo que comenzaba a palpitar deseando un contacto más directo, sin barreras. Él pareció entender mejor que yo mis propios deseos, y así, con ese entendimiento suyo, su mano izquierda se metió bajo mi blusa recorriendo la piel de mi torso y al llegar a mi pecho se detuvo un momento para después, sobrepasar la prenda íntima que escondía mis senos y jugar con ellos a placer; y su mano derecha, con intrépida experiencia, soltó el botón de mi pantalón, bajó el cierre y comenzó de nuevo sus caricias, primero sobre la pequeña prenda que separaba mi piel de la suya, y después dentro de ella. El primer contacto de sus dedos con esa parte mía, tan íntima, hizo que de mi garganta saliera un gemido que había intentado contener y, aún besándolo, pude distinguir una sonrisa dibujándose en su boca.

Sus manos me recorrían con determinación, sus labios y lengua jugueteaban con mi boca, con mi cuello, con mis hombros, y sus dedos tocaban aquel preciso punto de mi cuerpo que hacía que deseara tenerlo completamente para mí, completamente dentro de mí. Con pericia me quitó las prendas que cubrían mi torso, mis manos se habían metido por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su espalda y en un momento en particular bajaron hasta sus glúteos para forzarlo a acercarse más. Su cuerpo también anunciaba, y de forma sumamente clara, su excitación, pero él mantenía el control de las cosas. Al sentir como mis manos intentaban buscar la hebilla de su cinturón para soltarlo y comenzar acariciarlo, como él lo hacía conmigo, se detuvo un momento y me susurro:

Déjame hacerte sentir primero, después sentiremos los dos juntos.

Recordar lo que pasó y la forma en que me trató aún hace que me ruborice y que desee tenerlo de nuevo. Como ya he dicho, él es un experto en las artes amatorias y en esas horas que pasé a su lado, eso me quedó completamente claro.

Mis experiencias anteriores, aunque buenas, no habían sido nada parecidas a esa noche. Con aquellos tres hombres, todo había sido compartido, una caricia de ellos era correspondida por una caricia mía, pero ahora… él quería hacerme disfrutar antes de que disfrutara él, y eso… eso hizo que mi excitación se incrementara aun más.

Con un rápido movimiento me giró para quedar completamente de frente, y con otro más ágil aún, me tomó por los glúteos para obligarme a rodear su cintura con las piernas. Mis brazos de inmediato rodearon su cuello, y mi boca buscó la suya. Al tenerme así, levantada y apoyada contra su cuerpo, pude sentir la bien definida musculatura de su espalda, de su pecho, de sus brazos y, mientras caminaba para buscar un apoyo para mi peso, logré sentir otra parte de su cuerpo que, seguramente, también me agradaría descubrir por completo.

Después de unos cuantos pasos, apoyó mi espalda contra un muro y, aprisionando mi cuerpo entre su cuerpo y la pared, llevó una de sus manos a mi pecho desnudo y, comenzó a dibujar con sus labios un placentero camino desde mi rostro hasta el otro seno. Las caricias otorgadas por sus manos y su boca, hicieron que mi corazón latiera desbocado, que mi respiración se acelerará y entrecortará, que mi cadera comenzara a moverse sobre él y, al hacerlo, pude sentir como su hombría se alegraba de ello y me saludaba con garbo. Un ronco gemido escapó de él y, sonriendo, volvió a sujetarme con fuerza, separó mi espalda del muro y, caminó en dirección a la mesa, sobre la que me recostó con delicadeza.

Estaba segura de que él necesitaba tomarme y que en unos pocos minutos comenzaría a dejarme desnudarlo, pero en vez de eso, se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien definido torso que yo ya había logrado imaginar, se deshizo de su cinturón, desabotonó su pantalón, bajó su cierre y, cuando intenté incorporarme para ayudarlo a quitarse tan estorbosa prenda, él me miró con fiereza, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y con manos intrépidas levantó mi cadera para que fuera mi pantalón y no el suyo, el primero en caer al suelo.

Me quitó los zapatos, liberó mis pies de las innecesarias calcetas y, poco a poco, comenzó a recorrer la blanca piel de mis piernas con sus manos, con sus besos. Su boca dedicaba atenciones a mi pierna derecha y, sus manos se encargaban de recorrer la izquierda. Cuando sus labios se detuvieron en mi entrepierna, sus manos asieron la parte superior de la única prenda restante que me cubría, y con un rápido movimiento se deshicieron de ella. Me dejó completamente desnuda, acalorada y expectante frente a él. Me miró por unos segundos y entonces continuó con su tarea. Sus labios volvieron a recorrer mi piel, desde mi cuello, por mi pecho, por mi abdomen y se detuvieron en mi intimidad. Al sentirlo ahí, tan cercano, intenté negarme.

Espera – logré decir entre gemidos – no lo hagas, yo no haré lo mismo contigo – él se detuvo un solo instante, sólo el necesario para decir.

No pienso pedirte hacer nada que no desees. Quiero hacerte sentir y, si en algún momento llegas a querer hacerme un regalo como el que yo estoy a punto de hacerte, serás tú quien tome la iniciativa.

Esa fue la última frase larga de la noche y, después de decirla, sus besos comenzaron a recorrer la parte más sensible y menos explorada de mi cuerpo. Besaba, lamía, mordía, jugaba, sentía. Su boca pronto se vio acompañada de sus dedos que, ni tardos ni perezosos, comenzaron a introducirse en mí. Esa combinación, nunca antes por mí experimentada, otorgaba sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido, mi espalda se arqueó y mis piernas encerraron su cabeza entre ellas, sus caricias eran más rápidas y sin que pudiera siquiera intentar controlarlo, me hizo explotar, explotar de placer, explotar de pasión.

Entonces se alejó un poco de mí. Cerré los ojos, intentando recuperarme de ese desconocido, y plenamente disfrutado, mar de emociones y, cuando volví a abrirlos, lo encontré parado frente a mí, mostrando cada centímetro de su piel morena, completamente desnudo, en todo su esplendor. Mi vista lo recorrió completo, lo analizó completo, lo disfruto completo y él, presumiendo de nuevo su seguridad, comenzó a caminar hacía mí con decisión, lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Sus manos sujetaron y halaron mis tobillos. Sin quitar sus ojos de mis ojos, me acercó a sí, y sin mayor anunció que una última caricia de sus dedos, sobre aquella parte en la que antes habían estado sus labios, entró en mí. Entró completo, demostrándome la necesidad que había estado controlando. Acercó sus manos a mi espalda y se abrazó a mí. El calor de su piel contra la mía era embriagador, pero nada comparado con la gratificante sensación que me producía sentirlo dentro, completamente dentro de mí.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre el mío eran delicados, casi protectores, sus besos demandantes y sus embestidas frenéticas. Mi cuerpo respondía con gusto a lo que él hacía. Poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron completamente, nuestros corazones batían desbocados y nuestros cuerpos se buscaban con marcado anhelo. Mi interior palpitante, comenzó a resistirse a dejarlo salir y la rapidez de sus movimientos, acompañados de nuestros jadeos y gemidos, completados por un sonoro grito, finalmente anunciaron la culminación de ese nuestro primer encuentro.

Su cuerpo se contorsionó sobre el mío, su viril hombría derramó en mí su elixir de vida y sus manos me detuvieron con fuerza. Nunca antes había compartido un orgasmo con alguien y, no pensé que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo, pero él logró hacer aquello que jamás creí posible.

Después de un tiempo, el suficiente para recuperar un poco nuestras respiraciones, y calmar los temblores que nos sacudían, hizo ademán de intentar separar su cuerpo del mío, pero estando tan a gusto como estaba, cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura para impedírselo.

Aún no – pedí. Él sonrió y me dijo:

Debo salir, para volver a empezar.

Y lo hizo. Volvió a acariciarme, volvió a hacerme perder la cabeza, volvió a hacerme gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Y así lo ha continuado haciendo desde entonces.

Desde ese día no hay momento que disfrute más que aquel en el que finalmente, con el cuerpo desnudo, perlado de sudor y explotando de placer, grito cada una de las letras de su nombre: NEAL.


End file.
